You Didn't
by Erin.Lindsay.CPD
Summary: Erin Lindsay & Adam Ruzek story. No romance, just friendship. There's not a lot of Ruzek/Lindsay fanfics, so here's one I wrote a long time ago when I kinda shipped it (for like a day). Summary: Adam and Erin have a bonding moment after a scary event takes place on a large drug bust. [ONE-SHOT]


"Split up! Find this guy!" Voight screamed to his team. They were trying to bust a big drug deal and in the middle of arresting the dealers, the head honcho managed to run off. The warehouse that they had ran into was pretty big, but he couldn't afford to go far without the loose cash left next to the drugs. Atwater and Burgess stayed put while the Intelligence team ran in all different directions.

Erin rounded a corner, her gun pointed out in front of her. She walked slowly, her eyes moving after than she felt they have in a long time. She looked over to a door that was ajar, no light on inside. She took out her flashlight and continued on. She opened the door enough for her to get through with her foot and pointed her flashlight deep into the pit of the room she had just entered. She took a few more steps into the room when she heard a noise come from outside, almost like someone had dropped something. She turned to face the door and immediately heard commotion behind her. She didn't have time to turn back around before she felt a whipping pain in her wrist causing her to drop her gun. She then felt something cold wrap around her neck. Her hands came up and tried to pry the chain from around her neck. The man yanked hard on the chain, causing Erin to lose her balance and fall backwards. She couldn't breathe and started to feel lightheaded.

Suddenly, the door burst open and light filled the room. Erin heard a gunshot and then she fell to the floor.

* * *

Adam left the quadrant with no luck and went the same way Lindsay did. He figured maybe he could help her out. This was a big place after all. He rounded the corner and couldn't see her. He continued to walk forward when he heard a loud noise coming from one of the rooms he just passed. He turned around and saw a light from what looked like a flashlight shinning straight out of the crack in the door. He ran over to glance in his gun ready. Adam saw the man they were looking for strangling Erin with a chain. He kicked in the door and the man looked at Adam. He took a single shot, hoping and praying the he was holding Erin low enough to where Adam wouldn't hurt her. The bullet went straight into the mans neck and he dropped Erin and fell dead.

Adam ran over and quickly unwrapped that chain the rest of the way off her neck and tossed it aside. Erin coughed and gasped for breath once she hit the floor. "Erin!" Adam yelled as he tried to calm her down. "Come on, Erin. Breathe. You're okay. Just relax." Adam said, rubbing her back as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. She rubbed her neck, still feeling like something was on it. Finally, she felt her throat open up again and she was able to take deeper and bigger breaths, steadying her heart rate a little. Adam continued to rub and pat on her back, telling her to simply breathe and relax. Erin looked up at Adam and gave him a small smile. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded as he put his arms around her, Erin letting herself lean into his chest, one arm holding onto his shoulder, the other resting on his chest.

They stayed like that until Erin started to breathe normally again. He looked down at her and gently took her cheek into his hand, moving her head slightly to look at the angry red marks that were on her neck. "We should really have that looked at. As well as that.." He said pointing at her wrist that was starting to turn black and blue. Erin nodded once more and Adam helped her to her feet and kept a protective arm around her waist as they walked back to where the rest of the group was.

Voight and Jay almost ran to the two as they walked up to them. "Erin, what the hell happened?" Voight asked moving the collar of her jacket to get a better look at the marks on her neck. "Crazy drug man decided he wanted to wrap a chain around my neck." Erin said, her voice a little more raspy than usual. "What happened to Alvarez?" Erin looked at Adam who had just let go of her. "I got him in the neck when I saw him trying to kill Erin. He's dead in one of the rooms." He said. "Ruzek. Go show them where the body is. Antonio, take Erin out front to the ambulance and have them check on her wrist and neck." Toni nodded and walked over to Erin. "Come on." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked out front. "You alright?" He asked once they walked up to Shay and Dawson at the awaiting ambulance. "Yeah. Thanks Antonio." She said. He touched her cheek before he left back into the warehouse.

"Alright, Erin. Mind sitting up here for me." Gabby asked pointing to the gurney. Erin sat on the edge of it as they checked her over. "Good news." Shay said after a while. "Your wrist isn't broken. Just a bruise and a sprain on the bone right there where he hit you. Your pupils look good and you said your head didn't hurt?" She asked. Erin shook her head. "No it doesn't." Gabby looked up. "Alright. Looks like the major thing here is your neck. Unfortunately the marks with be there for a while and will most likely turn into bruises. They'll also probably get dry so make sure you're not scratching at them and keep some lotion or 'A&D' ointment on them and you should be good. Wait here and I'll get a wrap for your wrist, make sure you don't tweak it anymore than it already is." Gabby walked to the other side of the rig.

Erin looked up right as Adam was walking towards her. "Hey there red neck." Adam laughed. Erin gave him the look. "Sorry. But seriously how are you?" Adam asked, leaning against the ambulance. Erin touched her neck and shrugged. "Well, okay I guess. All things considered." Erin looked at him as he touched her bruised wrist. "Thank you." Adam looked up at her. "Seriously. That might have been one of the scariest moments in my career. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't showed up." "I don't want you to think about what would've happened." Adam interrupted her. Erin looked down, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Cause if you start to think about it then I'll think about it..." He trailed off. He took a couple steps closer to her. "You know that was really scary for me too." Erin looked at him. "I was scared that I was gonna hit you when I shot at him. I wasn't thinking, I acted before I knew what I did. And when you fell to the floor I..." He stopped when Erin touched his arm.

"You didn't" she simply said. Adam nodded. Then without thinking about it he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She put her arms around his waist and they let each other bond in a certain way that Erin usually never let happen. But she let him put one hand on her head as he hugged her close. "Alright." He said before he finally let her go. Gabby came back around with the wrap for her wrist. "I'll check on you later, okay?" He gave Erin a quick kiss on the temple and she rubbed his arm before he walked away. "Thank you." She said again.

Gabby looked between the two. "So Severide..." She said. Erin looked at her and Shay. Shay gave her a look. "Oh, no no no. No, eww, no. Not at all. Adam is not only seeing one of the cops in our station, but that's, no. Ew. He's the one that saved me and he was worried cause he shot the guy and he could've hit me. But he didn't." Erin said as Gabby and Shay laughed. "But things with Kelly are going very well." Erin smiled.


End file.
